Into the Storm
by Writer45
Summary: Clare is falling for a new boy at Degrassi,Drew and Bianca are both hiding something from each other, Ali tries to get even,Jenna deals with a new baby, while KC deals with an addiction,and Eli has a plan to get Clare back.You won't believe how it ends!
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi: Into the Storm

AN UPCOMING STORY I'M WORKING ON BUT RIGHT NOW THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF WHAT'S TO COME. ENJOY!

Narrator: First Degrassi reached a boiling point….

*flashes back to intense moments from The Boiling Point*

Narrator: then they went too deep into the drama…

*Eli is seen shooting a shotgun, and yelling*

Narrator: now they'll be facing the biggest event in Degrassi history

*Quick flashes of Drew, Clare, Eli, KC, Fiona, than the rest of the Degrassi cast very quickly.*

Ali Bhendari: "I think its good you're apart, besides now you can have your eyes something sweeter."

Ali points to a new, shaggy, blond haired boy that's new to Degrassi. Clare is seen smiling.

Eli: "Clare please, just wait!" He tries to grab his now ex-girlfriend's arm but she tugs away.

Clare: "No, Eli I want nothing to do with you, just got away!" She stomps off. Eli is seen gripping his fist, then pulls out a knife and puts it to his wrist.

Drew: "I'm sorry but I'm done, I can't do this anymore!" Drew is yelling at a young woman, but it's not Bianca, she is coming around the corner watching her boyfriend yelling at a girl who gets shoved by Drew down a flight of stairs.

Bianca: "Oh my god, she's bleed. Drew we have to get out here come on!" She grabs his arm and tries to run but his stopped by principle Simpson.

Narrator: This summer

Eli: "I just wish I had met someone as special as you before it turn to this." He is seen laying on the shaggy, blond boy Ali pointed out to Clare.

Narrator: If you thought things were intense before

Bianca: "Please, don't do this, stop it!" She is seen trying to knock a gun out of a man's hands

Narrator: the storm is just beginning…

Clare: "Please just stop!"

*A police siren is heard in the background as students of Degrassi flea from the school*

Nothing blackness for a moment, then we hear KC's voice.

KC: Someone call an ambulance, she's been shot!


	2. Falling Forward Part one

**Into the Storm**

**Falling forward: part one**

**Yes, I know I said it wouldn't be up until the 29th but I got the first two chapters done and I thought I would give you guys the first part as an Early Easter gift. **

The students of Degrassi are all seen getting ready for a new semester of school; The Bhendari siblings are getting into Sav Bhendari's blue Prius, well actually it's his mother's, and he asks his sister if she's ready.

"Yup, new semester, new attitude. Now let's go." Ali replied with a smile.

Sav pulled into Degrassi's school parking lot, the two of them got out, and started to observe the scenery like they were there for the first time. Sav entered through the glass doors, ready to start the day fresh, Ali on the other hand was little reluctant.

She told herself she wasn't going to let Drew bother her this semester or ever again but there he was with his new found tramp, Bianca, making out right next to the stairs leading into the building.

"C'mon Bhendari, he's just a boy. You can do this, toughen up." She took a deep breath and moved forward.

Before she even stepped on the curb, a friendly figure approached her with a surprise hug. The person had short curly hair, and some blue eye shadow on with a smile to shine the day.

"How ya holding up Clare?" Ali asked her best friend in the world. She, Clare, had just gotten out of a somewhat rocky relationship. Clare just looked down at her feet for a moment, then back at her friend.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me." She forced out a smile.

"Well I think its good you're apart, besides now you can have your eyes something sweeter."

Ali bit her lower lip, and pointed to a shaggy haired, blond boy who looked a little lost. The mystery boy was obviously new because he was observing the building like a vulture does with its food. Ali nudged her friend a little.

"Go on, talk to him. You know you want to!" Clare rolled her eyes to her friend's little comment. "Ali, no. Besides I am way out of his league. You go, I'm sure you guys will have wonderful time just remember to invite me to the wedding."

Clare looked over at the new guy, who just dropped his papers, and was now bending over to pick it all up.

"Nice." Ali replied watching him. She was look at his butt with a smile, then nudged Clare again.

"Clare just go over there or I'll have to drag you and trust me it won't be pretty." She hesitated for a moment but Clare walked over to the new kid in school. Please with herself, Ali Bhendari starts into the school but stops by Bianca and Drew. Drew stops kissing his girlfriend and looks at his ex, Bianca gives Ali a dirty look.

"Enjoy the disease." Ali quickly said.

"I don't have a disease freak!" Bianca quickly shot at her, but Ali just smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you Bianca." She looked over at Drew. She smiled then walked off.

"Hey, first day, huh?" Clare helped the guy was struggling to get his things together , their eyes met when they reached for the same piece of paper.

"Yea, is it that obvious?" Clare nodded her head, but then giggled in a weird way. "I'm Clare, by the way, nice to meet you." She was trying to distract him from the weird sound she just made.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Kevin." The two of them shook hands. Clare looked at her watch then mentioned that they should go inside before they're both late.

"Ok, ladies first, by the way, I have to say this but you have the most beautiful skin." He smiled at her, and she smiled right back.

"Thank you."

KC Guthrie was rushing around the apartment looking for the baby powder, and he was getting frustrated fast.

"Oh come on! It was just here, Jen did you move it, please tell me you didn't move it!" He was getting angry, you could hear it in his voice. Jenna, now KC's fiancée, came into the bathroom with their baby girl crying and screaming in her mother's arms.

"KC just calm down for a second, you're making Jessica upset." She tried to rock baby Jessica to calm her down, KC slammed the mirror cabinet. "Damn it, you act like everything is my fault. I can't take this right now, I'm going to school. And try to shut that…thing up." He stormed out of the apartment leaving Jenna with a cry baby, and sick feeling in her stomach.

"So stupid, I'm so stupid." Eli begins to punch himself in the face repeatedly. His breathing is deep, and heavy as e begins to dig is nails into his arm.

Eli stops for a moment to pull a picture out of his pocket, a picture of him and his now ex-girlfriend Clare together.

"You didn't mean what you said at the hospital, I know you didn't. In the end, we'll be together."


	3. Falling Forward Part two

**Into the Storm**

**Falling forward: part two**

It's just the third day of the second semester and all ready the teachers are piling on the work load giving Clare little time for a social life. She did however have a new study buddy, the new boy at Degrassi, Kevin Mitchell, he was a stud and he was all hers.

For now and ways. The two of them were sitting outside The Dot studying for an upcoming History quiz on Friday, Clare was nice enough to help Kevin since he was new. She looked up at him, just for a moment, only to remind herself she wasn't dream. It was a school girl crush feeling.

"Ok, I don't get why the Germans sent that Zimmerman note thingy." Kevin was searching for the answer to his question in his book. Clare grabbed it out of his hands, turned to a page then gave it back. Kevin looked over it and then said "oh, that's why!"

The two of them giggled. "So how are you liking Degrassi so far?" Clare wanted to forget about schoolwork for a moment. Kevin started to tell her about some of his classes, and how the Biology teacher seemed crazy.

"Yeah, he is but he's pretty cool. And oh, shoot!" Clare knocked over her notebook, and the both went after it, grabbing each other's hands by mistake. "Clare, you really do have soft and nice skin." Kevin said rubbing his thumb on top of her hand. She pulled away slowly, and smiled.

"What's your obsession with my skin, you're not going to pull an Ed Gein are you?" Clare jokingly asked. Kevin smiled and shook his, then replied "I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

Clare smiled, Kevin leaned forward aiming for a kiss but Clare moved away. She got up and put her things in her back.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I like you but I just got out of a pretty messy relationship. I just need some time to breathe." She crossed the street and started to walk home.

* * *

><p>The breeze in the air felt soothing to KC while he lays down on a park bench, waiting for peace in his life.<p>

_Geez, I really screwed things with Jenna this time. _He thought to himself as he pulled up, rubbing his temple.

"Oh, crap." He said under his breath realizing that he would have to go back and face Jenna sooner or later.

Of course he couldn't do this without a little boost first; KC reached into his pocket, grabbed his wallet to find a fifty dollars inside. _I'll give them fifteen that should be enough_.

He drove down to a sketchy part of town, someplace that looked like where his mom use to hang out, and stopped on a corner.

"Hey, I'm here. Where are you? Ok. I'll be right there." He hung up his cellphone, and walked to his destination where he met his associate…Bianca DeSousa. "C'mon." She said leading him into a building.

"Hey there Jake, I got money for yeah, do you have the blue ones?" A short, but tough looking browned haired guy came up to KC, nose to nose, then traded money for pills. To keep up with things, Bianca hooked KC with some ADHD medication so he could get through the day.

"Thanks, wish I could stay but I have to get home, I kinda made a mess with my girlfriend. " Bianca looked at him for a second and smirked. "How's the baby?" She asked trying to sound sincere.

"Good" He said right as he left through the old doorway. He walked to his car, got inside, then took two takes of Focalin pills. For a moment nothing but he started to feel the buzz, looked up at the blue sky to think about his life, then drove home.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE LATEST STORIES, I REALIZE THEY'RE NOT THAT EXCITING RIGHT NOW BUT I PROMISE THINGS WILL BE HEATING UP SOON. NOW I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH FOR THE NEXT THREE, UM, EPISODES (CHAPTERS) BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS; DREW AND ALI START TO HAVE A STORYLINE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL SEE KEVIN AND CLARE HAVING A VERY SPECIAL MOMENT IN ONE OF THE NEW THREE CHAPTERS, AND I WON'T SAY WHEN OR WHAT BUT ELI IS RETURNING FOR SOME MAJOR PLANS TO GET CLARE BACK.**


	4. Tangled Up In Me part one

**Into the Storm**

**Tangled up in Me: part one**

Ali Bhendari was trying to sleep in Biology when her partner Taylor woke her up with a loud bang from a small chemical explosion. He laughed as she jump out of her seat, and yelled at him.

"Are you trying to kill us all?" She yelled at him, everyone in the classroom was staring the two of them. Taylor laughed and replied, "God, it was a mistake don't be such a bitch about it!" The teacher came over, and told Taylor to go clean his shirt then go to Principal Simpson's office for saying a swear word in class.

"Um, all right everybody get back to work! Oh, good you finally showed up, and just in time. Ali needs a new partner." The Biology said as Drew, Ali's exboyfriend, was directed to sit next her as Ali's new biology partner for the day.

Maybe longer…

Ali looked over a Drew, still angry about him hooking up with Bianca. "Don't even think about making a move. We're just bio partners, nothing more." She told him sternly.

"I think I can handle that Ali, but I've been meaning to say I'm sorry for what happened." Ali wasn't buying his story for a moment. "It was a mistake, and I do like you, I really do…" Ali interrupted him.

"Then why did you go with Bianca? She's a skank, everybody knows that!" Drew couldn't deny that, is recent girlfriend did have a reputation. "Tell you what, why don't you make it up to me? Meet me in the boiler room." Ali had just thought of a plan to get back at Bianca, because to Ali, punching her wasn't enough.

"Fine, after school, 3?" they both agreed.

* * *

><p>Holly J was in the public library when her phone went off. It was Anya to her surprise; they haven't really talked since the night of the dance.<p>

"Hello?" Holly J answered the phone, sort of hoping Anya wouldn't answer back. No such luck though, Anya did answer.

"Holly J, can you come to Fiona's place? She's had a relapse, and his completely drunk. I need your help." As much as Holly J didn't want to face the two of them, but Fiona (now out of the close lesbian, and crushing on Holly J)and her had been through a lot together.

"Let me get my things together, and I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, gathered her things and her thoughts then exited the library. Her car was clear across the parking lot, and only three other cars were there, it was kinda depressing because it was also a damp day to be outside.

She reached her convertible, started the engine looked in the rearview mirror to see a man looking back at her. She turn around quickly to yell at him but her grabbed her hair, and pulled her into the back with him. He was bearded, muscle man, who wouldn't let go of her.

Holly J tried to reach for the car alarm on her keychain but could get it. "Let go of me!" She yelled, thinking quickly she smacked her index and middle finger into his right eye. He reclined for a moment leaving a Holly J a chance to escape, but the man go her again, threw her hard enough to render her unconscious.

The man, pressed a button in the front, letting the roof of the car drop, rolled up the tinted windows, the continued to undo Holly J's pants.

* * *

><p>He was walking on his way when Eli stopped a building away from The Dot where he saw Clare sitting with a blond haired boy, Kevin to be exact. He watched Clare as gathered her things together, and started to walk away from her date.<p>

"You can do this Eli; just go over than talk to her. She'll forgive you." He tried to give himself a prep talk before he ran over to talk to his ex. When he finally reached her, Clare was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen him since the night in the hospital when she broke his heart.

"Clare, I know you and I have had trouble but I want to make it work. Please?" He tried to hold her hands but she pulled away. Clare shook her head and told him it was over between them. Eli felt like he was being stabbed in the heart.

"No, you love me and I love you! Clare please, just wait!" He tries to grab Clare's arm but she tugs away. "No, Eli I want nothing to do with you! There's someone else in my life now!" She lied, well half of a lie anyway. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

She stomped off, and Eli just stood there. He started to breath heavily, clinched his fists, and looked over at The Dot. The blond haired boy was still there, and Eli found his next target.

**Sorry to tell you all this, but I won't be post a new chapter until Friday! To make up for this I will post two chapters at once, and then a sneak peak of what's to come. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I love writing them. If you think it's intense now, just wait, I'm already working on three other chapters, and one of them is going to have something major for one of the characters. It's gonna be big, but I won't give away too much until I post the next two chapters. Here's a clue though, it has to do with Kevin and Clare. Hope you all enjoyed this one, and please tell your friends and keep the reviews coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the Storm**

**Tangled up in Me: part two**

It's been three days since that terrible event, and Holly J has refused to come out of her room. She keeps telling her mom she's sick, when she wants to say the words "rape" instead but her words get lost in fear every time.

When she closes her eyes, all she can seem to think about is what happened during the attack, waking up with a bump on her head and her underwear on the floor of the car.

She felt exposed, and sick. Her hands began to shake a little, her head felt dizzy, but she managed to get up for her bed to try and walk to the door.

"mom" she said in a low, almost whispering tone of voice. Her legs felt numb; when she finally opened the door her body finally gave in, and Holly J fell to the floor.

KC hadn't been at school for two days, he was trying to take care of baby Jessica while Jenna tried to catch up in a few of her classes. He tried everything he could to help settle her down; He rocked her, he fed her, changed her diaper, and even burped but nothing seemed to work for him.

"You can do this…ok just one, no more." KC grabbed a small, blue pill popped it in his mouth and waited for it to take effect. He didn't know this until Bianca said she could help him get things done faster for him, but ADD meds have the opposite effect on a person if they don't have ADD.

KC had become speed, only this time it felt different. Things started to spin, spiral, and become color like. He moved his hand in front of his face, which made everything have a ripple effect.

His laughter filled the air, and so did the crying of the baby. He wanted the loud noise to stop because it hurt his head, so he tried to find the cause of the sound.

And put an end to it, anyway he could think of….

"Drew, honestly, what did you think?" Ali asked as she kissed on her lover's neck. The two of them were barely clothed; he had his underwear on, and Ali had her bra. He looked over at her, and kissed her.

"You were pretty good." He tried to kiss her again but she pushed his lips back with her hands. "What do you mean pretty good? I try to impress you by doing things I had never tried before, I even let you motorboat me down here! And all you can say is I'm pretty good?" Ali was getting mad, and upset yet again with her ex-boyfriend Drew.

She remembered why they broke up in the first place now, because he was a jerk to her. At the same time she needed this to work for her benefit.

"Well I'm sorry Ali, I mean we didn't really do anything that impressive, and I mean look at us. We're in a boiler room having sex on the floor!"

She thought for a moment, then it hit Ali. She leaned over to Drew's left ear kissed it then whispered in it.

He got a big grin, and replied "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The two teenaged boys crashed into one another, one knocked the other's coffee to the ground. The kept apologizing to one another saying how it's their own fault.

"Tell you what, why don't I buy you a new drink?" The boy who got his coffee dumped all over him was reluctant at first but finally agreed.

"Enjoying the drink?" He nodded yes as he drank his new drink. "You look kind of familiar, have we met?"

"I don't think, where do you go to school? I'm at Degrassi High School."

"Me too! I'm surprised we haven't run into each other, I'm Kevin." Kevin looked into boy's eyes, trying to remember if he had seen this person before.

"Well, then maybe we have seen each other. It's a large school but you meet almost everyone at some point. "They both made a little laugh sound.

As he reached for the sugar for his coffee, the stranger exposed his wrist to Kevin, showing him his scars. As much as he wanted to keep quiet, he knew the question would come up eventually.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal for you, but what happened?" Kevin glanced over at the teen's wrist. Kevin watch as the guy across him took a deep breath, and felt his wrist.

"It was a while ago. I went through some things, and then my girlfriend dumped me during my darkest time when I needed her the most."

Kevin looked down, almost ashamed in a way. "That sucks, tell you what. If you ever need anything at all give me a call. Here's my number." He wrote it down and hand it to the guy.

"And that girlfriend, sorry ex-girlfriend, of yours sounds like a real bitch. Hey I never got your name."

"You're right, she was a real bitch but sooner or later karma will get back her one way or another. I'm Eli by the way."


	6. A MESSAGE TO ALL

Dear Beloved Readers,

I am sorry that I have not been posting up chapters weekly as I had promised in the past. Both I and my computer got a virus. Thankfully I'm all better, and so is my laptop so I can get back to work. Here's a little spoiler alert for the next few chapters coming up, sort of my way of making things up to all of you.

Kevin and Clare begin dating for a while but something stops them almost dead in their tracks

Eli has a plan to get Clare back, or maybe a way to get back at her

Holly J ends up in the hospital twice, and confronts her rapist head on

KC, Jenna, and Bianca have a pretty intense scene together

We see a return of the famous Declan Coyne

And finally, two new characters will be introduced. I don't want to give away too much but I'll tell you this; one of the new characters has a nasty plan for one of the Degrassi students. These next few chapters are going to be intense, twist you never saw coming, and the ending to it all (May 25 is when I'm planning to post the final chapter) will leave you speechless.

I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I love making them! Two new chapters will be posted this Saturday!


	7. flowers in the attic 1

Into the Storm

Flowers in the Attic: part 1

"So, where do you want to begin?" Drew asked his exgirlfriend, but now present lover Ali. Ali, walked over to Drew, who was sitting on her couch a little over excited, in more than one way. The two of them had starting kissing, and touching each other.

She kissed his neck, and shivers went down his spine. "Let's go upstairs." She said, leading him upstairs into an extra room in the Bhendari house. There was a room with nothing but a perfectly made bed, and a drawer. They were making out, crashing down on the bed. Ali got up, told Drew to take off his shirt and wait for something, um, kinky.

Ali went over to the one dresser in the room, and pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "PlayPalace." Ali said smiling, Drew bit his lip. She crawled over to drew, cuff his right wrist to the bed post, rubbed his chest, than cuff his left hand.

"This is really hot, you are a wild thing!" Drew was into her once again, but Ali had other plans. "I know I am, and just so you remember that I think it would be best if I punished you." Drew looked at her with nothing but a grin on his face. Ali got up off the bed, went over to the drawer again, got out duct tape, and taped his mouth shut.

"You're going to be staying in here for a while, you hurt me and now it's payback time. I have to go now, shopping trip with the girls. Don't worry I'll get you something too!" And with that Ali Bhendari left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>KC was lying face down on the floor, with sweat all over his body. A door slammed, and a voice yelled at him.<p>

"KC, what the hell? Are you ok?" Jenna yelled as she tried to get her fiancé off the ground. He mumbled something but she couldn't understand him. He was put on the couch, up straight, and was given a glass of water.

"KC, I think you need a doctor. You look horrible." She wiped away the sweat, and then stopped for a moment. She looked around, and listened there was a noise coming from the back bedroom.

"Um, where is the baby?" Jenna looked at him with a worried expression. She got up, and went to the bedroom. The noise was coming from her closet. To her horror, baby Jessica was in a box, put in the closet.

Fury came over her, she grabbed her baby, wrapped Jessica up in a blank then returned back to KC.

"What the hell? You put your daughter in a closet? IN A BOX?" Jenna was furious, and she was letting him know it.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jenna, I'm sorry Jessica." KC tried to hug the two of them together, but Jenna pulled away.

"You are out of control, until you get yourself together I'm staying with my parents again." She left with baby Jessica, and baby bag on her shoulder.

KC stood up, frozen, looked down than thought of something.

* * *

><p>"I just think it would be better if we went to the movies on Saturday instead of Friday." Clare was arguing with her now new boyfriend of two weeks, and was very pleased with what she got.<p>

"Ok, fine. It would be better, you know without a huge crowd of teenagers being noisy and annoying." Kevin looked at Clare who was looking up showtime tickets for Left Outside, a new drama they wanted to see.

"So, um, Kevin, I've been thinking. I really like you, and I want to be with you. It's just my parents don't know about you yet." Kevin looked down for a second, waiting for her to breakup with him then and there.

"So, I think it's time you met them. My last boyfriend they didn't approve of, and they had been right about him. I want you to meet them." Kevin breathed a sigh of relief, but only for a moment.

"what happens if they don't like me? we can't be together then?" Now it was Clare who felt bad, she had really liked him, and wants them to be together for a while. "We'll see. How about this, instead of a movie on Saturday you come over for dinner. Ok?"

They both agreed, kissed on it, and started making out.

**Saturday**

Kevin was waiting outside his door, waiting for Clare to pick him up when his phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Eli! How's it goin? Tonight, I can't I have a date. Yea, meeting the parents for the first time." The two of them talked for a moment about plans to get together soon, Eli told him that he had something he wanted Kevin to see.

"Hey, my ride is here. I have to go, sounds good." He hung up the phone and walked to Clare's car. "Ok, so here's the thing, they don't know about you coming tonight. I mean they know, it's just they don't if you're a boy or a girl. I just asked if I could have a guest over."

Kevin said it was fine, it might make the situation a little less awkward, or maybe more. The two of them got there, walked up to the door and opened it.

"Mom, I'm home!" Clare's mother came around the corner with a big smile on her face. Clare was happy that she didn't frown as soon as she looked at her date. "Mom, this is…" Before she could say it, her mother finished her sentence. "Kevin! Oh, my god look how big you've gotten! Clare, why didn't you tell me you ran into your cousin?"

Clare and Kevin just looked at each other wide eyed.


	8. flowers in the attic 2

**Into the Storm:**

**Flowers in the Attic part 2**

"So I guess we're going to have to find ways around this aren't we?" Kevin Mitchell was sitting on Clara's , his apparent cousin, bed trying to think of a way their relationship could work. The other night Kevin was to come over to Clara's for dinner, small talk, maybe a game or two but wasn't there for a family reunion.

Kevin is Clara's cousin from her dad's side of the family. Her dad has a sister that he doesn't like to talk about, that's why Clara and Kevin had been apart for so long.

"What do you 'get around this'?" Clara was trying to put the piece of her latest relationship back together. "We're cousins! Do you know how sick that is, we made out for Christ sakes!"Before Kevin could respond his phone buzzed.

A text message from Eli showed up.

'C'mon over. I have to show u sumthing.' The message read, Kevin typed back to him.

'Give me an hour, I'll be there.' He sent the message and continued to fight with Clara. He told her how he still had these feelings for her, and how things could go back to normal since nobody else knows about their secret.

"No! Do you not see how wrong this is? You know what I need time alone." Kevin stood up, and tried to give Clara a kiss but she pushed him off. "Get out." She said, and he did.

* * *

><p>"Eli, I'm on my way. Sorry man, there's just been some minor drama with the girlfriend. Ok, yeah be right there." As he hung up his cell phone, Kevin sped down the street and made a sharp turn to his friend's street.<p>

A knock on the door, and Eli bolted towards it with excitement. "Hey Kev, come on in." He led his friend into his humble home, upstairs to his room, and shut the door behind them.

"So what did you want to show me?" Eli came closer to Kevin, and said "this". Stepping backwards three steps away from his friend, Eli took his shirt off. For a second Kevin didn't know how to respond, he just looked at his friend's body.

"So you like what you see?" He followed Eli's eyes leading to a tattoo on the left side of his body. The tattoo was in black ink saying "forever one, never alone." He nodded to Eli's new found tattoo.

"When did you get it?" Eli start putting some lotion on top of It, something he got at the tattoo parlor.

"I got it Thursday, that's why I wanted you to come over."

"Oh, sorry. It's pretty cool though, did it hurt?"

"Yea, now it feels bumpy. Come here and touch it." Kevin put his hands on Eli's side, rubbing the body side with the tattoo. It felt a little bumpy like he described. "Your hands are cold…it feels kind of good." The two of them looked at each other, still with Kevin's and on him and lead forward. The two of them kissed.

* * *

><p>While laying down in the hospital bed, Holly J was finishing up her magazine article of <em>Vogue. <em>A knock on the door, and a friendly face; her doctor, Dr. Huber came in with the test results from the blood test she took on Friday.

"Well Ms. Sinclair, I have some news for you but I don't know how you're going to take this. The first time you came in after your first dizzy spell, the test results showed some behavior that I wasn't sure about; now that I've had time to study it, and the results have come back its positive. You're pregnant, and it might not be good for you or the baby. Because of the kidney problem, and the STD the baby's survival chance is very slim."

Holly J couldn't even move she was in such shock, but once she thought about it, once she remember she knew whose baby it was. "Wait, STD. there must be some mistake. " Holly J voice cracked as she tried to spill her words.

"No." the doctor started, "we've ran the test at least two times to be sure. You're going to have to stay the night so we can begin some treatment. Oh, hello. I'll let you two talk about what you want to do." Holly J was surprised when her exboyfriend Declan Coyne came into the room.

"Holly J, are you ok? I heard you've been in here twice now. What's up?" She looked down for a moment, directly at her stomach. She put her hands on top of her stomach, trying to feel her baby. "Declan, there's something I need to tell you." The two of them sat in silence as Holly J was thinking of how she would tell him about the rape.

* * *

><p>Mr. Simpson scrambled into his office with a person waiting for him. "Can you hang on just one moment please, I need to get your file out." He looked in a cabinet, pulled out a tan colored folder, placed it on his desk and sat down.<p>

"I wanted to talk about your past records. You have been in and out of juvenile centers, your test scores have been somewhat average, and the last time you were in a school you were in three fights. I must say, we usually don't accept teens like you into our school system."

The boy sitting across from Principal Simpson smiled and straightened his back. "Well, I believe that coming to Degrassi will be good for me, I've seen around campus and I've found just what I'm looking for."

****Only four more chapters till the big ending. On the next chapter Holly J sees her rapist yet again, Ali tries to keep Drew locked up but loses him, Eli and Kevin will be seen together again. KC gets into trouble with Bianca's dealer, causing something to happen at the apartment. Finally, the arrival of a new character comes into play. The new student at Degrassi is going to be in a the last two chapters, and is bringing chaos with him.**


	9. the eternal ones, part 1

**Into the Storm:**

**The eternal ones, part 1**

Sav Bhendari walked along side of Holly J as the strolled along the halls of Degrassi trying to get to third period history. First they stopped by his locker to get a book and talk for a moment. "So, let me get this straight. You're pregnant, and have an STD?"

Holly J gave him a death glare. "Sorry." He said looking down, trying to sound more ashamed than he really was. "It's fine, Sav. And yes, I have to go to the doctor's on Friday for a another test, thanks to my faulty kidneys." He looked at her and hugged her tightly trying to tell her that it would be ok.

"So, whose baby is it?" She looked at him, knowing this would come up at some point. But she never prepared herself to actually say the words she wanted, Holly J could say the words "I was raped" because of this fear she had. So for now, her simple response has been "I'm not sure."

"Well, don't you think you should know the guy's name? I mean no offense, but people might start to get the wrong idea about you, if you can even put a name to the sperm daddy." Sav wasn't being to reassuring at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say sperm daddy?" The two of them giggled. Sav looked at his watch, and remember he had to give announcements this period.

"I have to go, and remember that we have that honors society award today. Wish me luck!" He ran off, and Holly J walked into class.

Anya was sitting in the third row closes to the windows, and Holly J sat right behind her. "Oh, my god. Holly J have you heard the latest news? Drew Torres has gone missing! No one has seen him since Thursday." For a second she had to think of who that was, but then Bianca walked into class and Holly J remembered.

"Did he run away or something?" Before Anya could answer her friend's question the morning news reports came on, and Sav greeted the school with a smile.

"Good morning Degrassi High. First for today there will be no tennis practice, I repeat no tennis practice. Seniors may go off campus for lunch today if they have turned in their graduation forms, and there is no study hour after school today. On another note we will be hosting our annual Honors Society Award today, where only the best students will get medals, a scholarship and a $20 gift certificate to Starbucks. Also certain students will be call into Principle Simpsons for questioning with the police about Drew Torres and his recent disappearance. Please If you have any information contact authorities right away. "

* * *

><p>"Ok, so maybe kissing wasn't the best idea for us." Eli tried to talk to Kevin at his locker, but he seemed to ignore him. "Look, I'm not gay ok, it was a mistake." Kevin moved passed Eli, nearly knocking him over.<p>

He followed his friend, then pulled him into a boys' bathroom. "Look, you kissed me ok? And I don't expect flowers or anything. It was a onetime thing, an accident, but that doesn't mean you have to be a complete prick to me. Ok?" Eli and Kevin stared at each other. Eli took a deep breath, the both did, and stepped back a step.

"you're right, I was getting to close into the moment. It was kind've a rough night for me, and I just found some disturbing news about this girl I liked." Eli started to clutch his fist, wondering what he was talking about and if it was something bad…well.

"What? Did you break up or something?" Eli started the questioning. Kevin shook his head. "Um, sort of. We didn't go well together, it turns out she's my cousin." Eli was in shock, he was trying to figure out this person he was looking at. "You kiss guys, and make out with your cousin? What kind of freak are you?" Kevin shoved him up against the wall, and punched him in the stomach.

"Listen, I am not the freak here. You're the one who had me feeling you last night, you're the one who made the move, you're the one with all the makeup and hair dye. So shut up, before I shut you up." The two of them looked at each other, and Kevin let go. For so reason, more than ever, Eli felt angry.

When Kevin tried to walk out of the bathroom, Eli pulled him by the back of his hair, and smashed him into a bathroom stall door. His fist kept swinging at him till Kevin was on the ground. He stared kicking him, once, twice, three times in the stomach. "Don't ever touch me like that again ok?" Kevin knocked his, clutching his stomach. Eli came down to his level, but his hands on Kevin's face and kissed him for a minute. "Good." He said, than left Kevin lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Clare! Wait up!" A boy with short brown hair was calling Clare's name trying to reach her attention. She turned around.<p>

"Oh, hey Zach!" Zach was a new transfer student at Degrassi. Principal Simpson had told him to talk with Clara if he needed anything, originally he was supposed to be Holly J's buddy but under her condition it didn't seem fit.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where the Biology lab is? I got lost, again." Clara laughed, remembering her first day and thinking about her thoughts on the size of Degrassi. "Don't worry about it, I was in your place once. Ok so what you're going to have to do is go down that hall way and make a left. Then you will want to…" She stopped as she watched her cousin stumble out of the boys bathroom, with blood on his face.

"Kevin, oh my god!" She and Zach ran over to him. He had a few cuts in bruises on his face, and even though they couldn't see it, a few bruised ribs too. "Zach, stay here with him ok? I'm going to get a teacher. Kevin, what happened?"

He looked up at Clare, and told her that Eli had beaten him up. Clare got up, and ran to get help; leaving Kevin with Zach.

"You said that a kid named Eli Goldsworthy did this to you?" Kevin nodded his head, and Zach gave almost an evil smile. "You know we could get back at him for this, if you tell a teacher what happened he'll only get suspended, expelled at best." Zach begun to talk with Kevin, and saw that Clare was coming with a teacher.

"Lie, lie to the teacher and I promise you that Eli won't mess with you or anyone else ever again. I'll personally make sure he doesn't harm anyone else."

****Only three more chapters till the big ending, and trust me it's one you don't want to miss! In the next chapter, KC gets into trouble with a drug dealer, Holly J confronts her rapist, and we learn about why this new character Zach wants to help Kevin get revenge on Eli so badly. Yes, it's going to be very suspenseful.*******


	10. the eternal ones, part 2

**Into the Storm:**

**The eternal ones, part 2**

The damp apartment building, was filled with people you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley, but that didn't stop KC Gutherie from entering freely. He walked up to the third level, and knocked on the red, wooden door waiting for it to open, and see someone who might be able to help.

"Oh, KC it's you. What do you want?" Bianca was the one to open the door, and was the one who had been rudely shoved out of the way. KC stared pacing a bit around the room. "Where's Jake? I need to talk to him." Just as he said that, a scruffy looking man came out from another room in the apartment with a beer in his hands, and stain on his shirt.

"You looking for me?" It was Jake, KC's go to guy. The two of them sat down on a couch, and KC started to explain how he wanted out, that everything started to fall apart for him and his family.

Bianca was listening intently.

"So, you want me to forget everything? Forget that our one of my best customers, forget that you are one hell of an entertainer when high as a kite?" KC nodded his head, he wanted this part of his life gone.

Jake wasn't finished. "Forget that you owe me five hundred? I don't think I could, but obviously you have, but maybe if something were to happen to that cute little girlfriend of yours then it would spark a memory." Bianca and KC both started to look shocked.

KC stood up nervous and angry. "Don't, I'll get you what I owe, just stay away from Jenna" Jake stood up, meeting KC eye to eye, and promised that no harm would come to his family as long as he could get the money to him by this Friday. "And if you don't KC, there will be hell to pay. Now get out."

For a second KC didn't do anything, then he left, not wanting to make Jake madder than he already was.

Bianca stood there staring at her boss. "You, um, really startled him there. Joking around was a good plan." Bianca tried to stay strong with her words. She was trying to stay strong for a lot of things, with Jake's anger, and Drew's disappearance. Things weren't great for her.

"Who said, it was a joke? If he doesn't get me what I need by Friday I'm going to kill that bitch of his. In fact you're going to help, you know where they live." Bianca stepped back, and planned to make a run for it.

"Don't even think about leaving. I'll find you too, and I will kill you. Now have a seat, we have business to discuss."

* * *

><p>"So you ready for this award ceremony?" Holly J was trying to figure out how she could fix her hair, and make it somewhat presentable for the entire student body. Anya was standing by her, telling her that she looked fine.<p>

"Um, Holly J I need to talk to you about something. Simpson came up to me, and told me I'm going to presenting the award. Not you." Anya tried to sound as sincere as she could, but Holly J turned around as quickly as she could. "Why? I've been doing it for the past three years! Did you have something to do with this?" Anya was shocked her friend would accuse her of plotting against her.

"No, he came up to me. I'm sorry." She looked at her friend who was now in a very angry mood. "Anya, you're my friend. And as my friend I would have expect you to say no!"

With that she stormed off, leaving Anya alone behind stage.

The students of Degrassi, and a few parents were crowding into the theater. Holly J sat in the third row from the stage; still in a small angry mood about not being able to present "The Golden Award." An award that is given to the student of the year for best academic achievement, and "golden" life.

"Ladies and Gentle the ceremony will be starting in two minutes." A voice over the intercom politely telling people to sit in their seats.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats and quieted down, the stage lite up and the ceremony began.

First were the charity awards, the honors society award, and then the public achievement award. Three people from a chair committee had made speeches, saying how great it was that they could be at Degrassi presenting these awards.

Finally, Anya walked on to the stage, Holly J glared at her. "Thank you Principal Simpson. This next award is an honor to have and to hold. The Golden Award goes to someone who has done an outstanding job this year, academically, personally, and someone who cares about others wellbeing. I am proud to present this award to one of best friends, Holly J Sinclair."

Holly J's stomach dropped and she felt horrible about the way she had treated Anya earlier. The clapping wasn't quieting down, so Holly J finally got up and walked on stage.

Anya and her hugged. Holly J turned to the audience, without a speech prepared. "Thank you for this, it means a lot to me, and the fact that Anya here was able to present it to me makes it even more special. I had no clue that I was going to being receiving this award so I don't really have a speech planned out. So let me just say…" She became frozen as she looked out to the side of the audience.

Her memory came back to her, that horrible day at the library, that man who now haunts her dreams was there in her presence yet again. Anya came to her side, and asked if everything was ok.

"I-I, um, no it's not. It's not ok." Holly J swallowed, and knew what she was about to do might be the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. She turned back to the audience, and looked at the man with a beard, and evil look. The same look he had when he forced himself on Holly J.

"Somebody call the police, now! A few days ago I was at the library where I was assaulted, shoved, hit, and raped." The audience gasped. "It was all done by him, call the police!" She pointed to the man in the janitor outfit who looked wide eyed, and started to run for the door.

Luckily someone had stopped him, and Holly J had taken a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell the teacher what I told you to?" Zach looked over at Kevin who was sitting across from him at table outside of The Dot. Kevin nodded his head, and took a sip of coffee.<p>

"Why did you want me to lie to them, how do you even know Eli?" Zach thought about what he would say to his new best friend, but he figured the truth should be the best approach for both of them.

"Eli and I go way back, and what he did to you is nothing compared to what I've seen firsthand. A few years ago I saw Eli shove a boy off an old bridge, killing him. No one believed me when I told what I had seen because I had reputation for being a liar. I was even sent to center for anger management problems, but it wasn't my fault. Eli was the one who got away with murder, the police just signed it off as an accident. "

Kevin took another drink, then took Zach's hand. "Don't worry. I'll help you get him, obviously that kid he killed meant a lot to you so I want to help. I've lost someone to, and if I had the chance to get back at the person who took them away I would." Zach looked over at his friend knowing that everything was going according to plan.


	11. The Last Requiem

**Into the Storm:**

**Last Requiem, part 1**

"Ok, Drew, I think it's time we talked." Ali walked into the room where she was keeping her exboyfriend prisoner. "Now I know we…shit." Drew was not on the bed were she had left him handcuffed.

For a second she panic, then turned around only to be shoved on the ground by Drew. "Hi, Ali. I'm going to need that key to these handcuffs, by the way sorry for breaking the bedpost." He looked down at Ali who was now giving him an angry look.

"Why should I do anything for you?" She got on her feet and tried to stand tall. Drew came a bit closer. "Well for starters you handcuffed me to your bed over than, and second of all if you don't do what I say I'll be going to the police. " Ali looked wide eyed, and stared to beg him not to do that.

She finally caved and gave him the key. "See that wasn't so bad. You were right about one thing though; people who are bad need to be punished. I've learned my lesson, but I don't think you've learned yours. I'm going to school, and I'm telling your brother everything." Ali ran to the bedroom door and shut it.

"No, please. I'll do anything just please don't tell my brother!" Ali started to breath deeply, then thought of a plan. She ran after him, jump up and the two landed on the bed. She started to kiss Drew wildly, but was knocked off the bed.

Drew got up and walked to the door, then left.

Ali got up off the ground, and looked out the window. Drew was getting into her car, and driving off. She had no way of stopping him.

* * *

><p>Holly J had been talking to the police all day after what happened at the ceremony. Her exboyfriend Declan Coyne was there for some support.<p>

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, and once we get things cleared up here we can go to an anonymous abortion clinic to get rid of this, um, problem." Holly J looked down at her stomach as Declan said those words. She looked at him, thinking of what to say.

"What if I decide to keep the baby? I mean I know it's a rape baby, but still, it's life inside me." Declan leaned forward, and took her hand. "This baby belongs to a rapist, a monster, and will become just like its father. If you don't get this operation, you'll be responsible for a bastard child. I don't want that to ruin your life."

As much as she wanted to respond to that, Holly J couldn't even open up her mouth. She wanted to protest, but she became lost for words. A door opened behind them, and a woman in a police uniform sat in front of the desk they had been waiting at.

"Ms. Sinclair, I am happy to tell you that your assaulter and rapist confessed to what happened to you and to two other girls. You were very brave for standing up to him in front of everyone." Holly J's phone went, and she looked at the caller ID said it was coming from Sav.

She gave the phone to Declan and asked if he could tell him what was going on. "You're going to need to fill out a form, giving a statement against this man. After that you can leave." Holly J smiled at her, then turned around when Declan rushed in.

"Holly J, Sav said that Drew is back. I thought he went missing?"

* * *

><p>Clare was walking by the computer lab when her cousin came by. Kevin put on a big smile when he saw her, and she just gave a sarcastic smirk.<p>

"Oh, hey Kevin. Um, how's it going? We haven't really talked since our little family reunion." He laughed at her little joke. "It's going good, I haven't really found some new to take your place."

It became a little awkward for Clare after that comment from her cousin. Of course they had dated for nearly a month, so things couldn't get any more awkward for her. "Um, I'm sure you'll find someone. I'm sorry but I need to get to class." Clare tried to walk off but her cousin stepped in front of her.

"Not so fast, the other day I was sort of a jerk to you. I wanna make it up to you." Clare looked at him, he had that golden boy smile on. She quickly remembered that they were related, and said "don't worry your forgiven."

Of course being the stubborn person he was, Kevin wouldn't give up. "Please let me do this for you. It will only take a minute, and you're going to love it. I worked so hard on this."

Clare finally gave up, and said she would go with him. The headed down a few hallways, then through a door leading to the back of the stage.

"Why are we in the auditorium?" Clare looked around as she stood on the empty stage. Kevin walked behind the currents and told her that he'll be right back.

"This better be worth skipping fifth period." Clare said to herself. She looked out at the empty seats, and up at the lights, then someone called her name.

"Eli? What is going?" Eli walked up on the stage, and smiled when he saw Clare again. This time she didn't run away, or at least not yet. "I got the note you put in my locker, why did you want to meet me here?"

Clare started to wonder what was going on. Then it hit her, Kevin must have been behind this. "Eli, I didn't tell you to meet me. I'm sorry but I think someone is trying to set us up." They looked at each other both upset.

"Actually, this is my surprise to you Clare. I wanted you to see this, I think you'll enjoy it as much as my friend will." Kevin came from behind a red curtain. Clare marched over to him, and slapped him. "This isn't funny. You knew that I had trouble with him in the past, and never wanted to see him again. Why would you do this to me?"

Kevin smiled at her. "Because I know you will want to see this first hand. Eli, I have a special surprise for you to. I think we're ready for you out here!" Kevin yelled to the right side of the stage.

Zach emerged from the right side of the stage, with a big smile on his face.

Eli had this shocked looked his face. "Oh, my god." He whispered. "Andrew, what are you doing here?"

Zach/Andrew smiled at him, and pulled out a revolver from his back pocket. "Surprised?"

* * *

><p>"Ali, Ali get over here now!" Sav stormed behind his sister, and grabbed her arm. Ali looked him with some fear in her eyes. She had never seen her brother so angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you keep him locked up like some prisoner?"<p>

Ali started crying, knowing she got caught. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson. He hurt me, and I wanted him to know what it was like to be in my place." Sav let go of his sister's arm, and walked up some stairs.

She followed him, trying to get Sav to calm down. "Please, I'm sorry." She followed him up, and tried to hug him. He turned to her with a cold look in his eyes. "You locked him up, refused to feed him for days, and made lots of people worried. You know what I can't even look at you right now." He stared to walk away but Ali wouldn't give up.

"Sav, wait!" She pulled on his arm, but he yelled "no!" and pushed his sister. Ali couldn't keep balance when she was pushed and fell backwards down the stairs.

"Ali!" Sav ran to the edge of the stairs and saw his sister lying face down on the ground.

****The last chapter will be posted on Friday, along with the Epilogue. In the last chapter Declan has some news for Holly J and Fiona, KC gets a surprise when he gets home, and it's one he'll never forget. Eli reveals something from his past, and by the end of it all one character will not be returning to Degrassi. I promise you'll guess who it is, and the ending will shock you******


	12. The Last Requiem, part 2

**Into the Storm:**

**Last Requiem, part 2**

****I know I said I wasn't posting the final chapter until Friday, but I got a head of schedule, got too excited about it, and decided to post it today. I hope you enjoy it!*****

They all stood there in silence for a moment; a stage full of actors but no one knew their lines. After a minute or so Clare finally spoke up out of fear.

"Why are you doing this? Sure Eli might be a little, um, out there but he doesn't deserve to die! Please don't do this!" Zach looked over at her with an angry look on his face. "No, he does. He took someone away from me, someone I loved very much. Eli, I know everything, and now it's time for me to return the favor."

Bravely Adam stepped forward a little, he looked over at Kevin and Clare to make sure they were both alright. "Andrew listen to me. What happened was an accident, you were never supposed to know about Francis." When he said that Zach got a confused look on his face, and silence filled the air.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Kevin blurted out, Clare looked over at him and flipped him off. "Shut up! I'll do it , but first I want to know who Francis is. How many people have you killed Eli?"

Everyone stared at Eli, waiting for him to say something. "Oh my god, you don't know everything do you?"

"Know what? Know that you killed my little brother, yeah I saw that first hand!" Eli was on the verge of tears when Zach/Andrew said this.

"He was my brother too, and who you saw on the bridge wasn't Thomas." Zach/Andrew cocked the revolver. "You better start explaining your bullshit."

Clare moved over to Kevin and asked if he could stop this in anyway. "No, I can't. Besides I thought you would enjoy some payback. Just watch the show." She was trying to figure a way out of this.

"Ok I'll tell you. Ten years ago just a few months after our father left my mom for your mom, the four of us were having a picnic at my house. Me, you, Thomas, and my mom. He was just three at the time, I had just turned 7. The phone rang and it was my dad, mom went inside and started to yell at him. I wanted to play down by the creek, the one behind our house. You wanted to talk to our dad, so I took Thomas with me. When my mom came outside with the phone you told her were we went, and wanted to talk on the phone. When you were inside I came out of the creek telling my mom that Thomas fell asleep in the water."

Clare gasped, she knew how this was going to end.

"My mom told me to show her where Thomas was, and when I did she started to cry. You came out saying that Dad wanted to talk to her, she was such a wreck she asked if I could talk to him first. I left her with Thomas' body, and told Dad that she was crying because Thomas was sleeping. Before I could say anymore the phone was grabbed from my hand and mom started to talk to him; told him that Thomas was sleeping over at his aunt's house. Well the months went by and mom had told me that Thomas was staying with a very special friend but would soon be back. Almost a year went by and mom came home with Thomas, only he seemed different."

Zach/Andrew got a cold look in his eyes as if he were going to shoot the gun right then and there. "What else?" He said in a cold tone of voice.

"As the years went by I noticed that Thomas was different, like the scar if got when dad hit him with his belt, or sometimes he wouldn't respond to his name. I finally asked my mom and she told me what happened. Thomas had slipped, hit his head and drowned. She was afraid if our dad found out he would beat me to a pulp and then kill her, she buried him. A few months went by and she found a boy named Francis who was up for adoption, he looked almost exactly like Thomas. That day, when you thought I pushed Thomas, it was an accident. I was telling him not to be on the bridge.

He told me to go away, and when he stepped back when the wood broke. I tried to grab his shirt, that's what you saw. I wasn't pushing him, I was trying to save him." Nobody said a word, silence filled the air once again. Clare looked around, and tried to think of a way out of this.

"You killed our brother, then had your whore mother bury him like some animal?" Clare walked over to Kevin's side. "It was an accident!" Eli shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kevin looked around, and ran over to his partner in crime telling him that Clare had gone missing.

"Come out now Clare, or I'll kill them both! Both of you on your knees!" Fearful, Kevin and Eli did what they were told. Not a sign of her, and Zach/Andrew was losing his patience with her.

"Maybe you don't hear so well, maybe the sound of a bullet going through one of your boyfriends' hearts will make things a little more clear for you." Zach started pointing the gun at each of them, doing the whole "ennie meanie" game.

"I hear just fine, asshole!" Clare yelled from the catwalk above them. She threw a wrench she found down at Zach/Andrew, hitting him right between the eyes.

Clare came down and rejoined her two friends, who were also wondering what was going to happen to Zach/Andrew's lifeless body.

* * *

><p>On a warm Friday afternoon, KC was sitting in his history class listening to his teacher talk about World War one and how it affected the lives of Americans. Did he care? Not really, in fact he was thinking about how he was going to get the money he needed, or maybe he should just run away from all the problems he had.<p>

A buzz in his pocket went off, and to his surprise it was his cell phone. One new message from Jenna, the screen read. _SOS, Come home now._ Jenna had sent KC a message that made him nervous and he asked to use the restroom.

"Mr. Guthrie, you had plenty of time to use the rest room those two weeks you skipped school. Now sit." His teacher, Ms. Grisley, told him that he could not use the restroom because he had already missed so much of class time.

KC's fist curled up, he became angry with the teacher, with himself and with everyone else. "I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." He ran out the door before the teacher could do anything.

Trying to move to the parking lot as fast as he could, KC tried to avoid any teachers looking for students who maybe wandering the halls. Successfully, he made it to his car, started it up, and drove home.

He is crappy Oldsmobile car could get to his apartment fast enough for KC. He knew something was up when he got the text message, he could he something wrong when he got to his apartment building.

His legs and feet moved as fast as they could up the flight of stairs to his floor, where finally made it in record time.

KC stopped for a second to catch his breath, but just for a second. His hand started to tremble when he turned the door knob to his apartment and opened it.

Bianca and Jenna were sitting on the couch when he opened the door, both with a worried expression on their faces. "Bianca, what are you doing here?" He asked walking over to his girlfriend.

Footsteps from behind him startled KC, when he turned around he was hit in the face, and fell to the floor.

Jake, KC's drug dealer, was stand over him, and gave a small laugh. "Now the whole gang is here! Ha, ha. Enough play time though, where's my money?" He lifted KC off the ground, holding him tightly by the shoulders. KC asked for an extension on his payments but he had no luck there.

"Are you crazy? You don't have the time, and I don't have the patience. I do have one way to make sure you get my money today." He pulled out a gun from his back pocket, and flaunted it in KC's face.

"Get off me!" Jake yelled when he shoved KC to the ground. Jenna ran over to his side to make sure he was ok.

"Please, don't do this. KC is a good person, he's a father!" Jenna started to plea for her life and the life of her lover. KC and Jenna got up from the ground, still at gunpoint, and more scared than ever before.

"You think I care, you think just because he has you as his bitch means I'm gonna let him live? KC, I think I will let you live. I like you." Both KC and Jenna gave a sigh of relief, but noticed Jake wasn't putting his gun down.

"But to make sure you never cross me again," He pointed the gun at Jenna, and smiled. "The bitch has to die."

"No! Stop!" Bianca attacked Jake, and the two of them got into a brawl, they both started to punch and hit each other. Than Jake threw Bianca against the wall, and point the gun at her head.

Before he was able to fire, KC put him in a chokehold, and started walking backwards. Trying to get the gun out of his hands, KC found it no good to try to instead he thought of rendering his enemy unconscious. KC at the right time swung Jake over, making him go backwards tripping over a chair, and firing his gun aimlessly.

When Jake tripped over the chair he fell backwards into a window, and on to the pavement below. Just to make sure, KC looked outside what was left of the window Jake crashed through, his body was on the ground, and blood coming from his head.

Jenna screamed, and KC ran over to her and Bianca. "I'll get help, put some pressure there." Jenna held kitchen towels on to Bianca's bullet wound, while KC yelled for help into the apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>Time After Time (Epilogue)<strong>

**Two weeks later**

The school had been buzzing about what had recently happened at Degrassi two weeks ago. While no one had any really information, most of it was just gossip. There was a slightly rumor that Bianca was shot in the head, but this is only half true. She was shot, that part is true, but it was not in the head.

"Here's your ice cream my queen." Sav gave his sister her favorite kind of ice cream, Chocolate Mountain Fudge, as she tried to sit up straight in the hospital bed. She took it with a big smile on her face, and thanked her new servant.

"Ali, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, I promise it will never happen again. Can you forgive me?" Sav was as sincere as he could possibly be for putting his own sister in the hospital. "Well that depends, dear brother. Do you come baring more chocolate ice cream?" Ali was teasing her brother of course, but she would never let him know. The two of them settled their arguments, for now at least, and hugged one another.

Later that same day at the popular hangout place, The Dot, sat best friends Fiona Coyne and Holly J Sinclair. The two began to gossip about what had happened to Bianca, and saying that they should make her a get well card.

"So do you have any idea, what your brother wants to tell us? Maybe he just washed his private jet!" Holly J started to kid around. Fiona gave her this serious look, and replied "Don't be stupid, we have people to do that for us." She than cracked a smile and the two them giggled like five year olds at a Justin Bieber concert. After half an hour, Declan Coyne finally joined the two young ladies.

"Ladies, it's good to see the two of you. I want you to meet someone." He introduced them to a rather skinny, blond hair girl. "My name is Elizabeth, but most people just call me Beth." Declan smiled at her, than kissed her on the lips. "Holly J, Fiona I wanted you two to be the first to know. Beth and I are getting married!" The awkward silence moments had just begun for them.

Clare walked with Kevin to the bus stop. The two of them held hands and waited for it to arrive on time, and take Kevin to Armstrong so he could visit his mother in the hospital. "You're going to keep in touch right?" He asked his new favorite cousin. For a second she had to think about what to say. After all he is part of the reason her once ex-boyfriend, and now current boyfriend Eli was almost killed.

"Um, sure. Can I ask you something, do you think it's wrong what we did?" Clare was referring to hiding the body of Andrew Goldsworthy, the half-brother of Eli Goldsworthy but posed as Zach Connors. After Clare had killed Andrew in self-defense, Kevin and Eli came up with the idea of hiding the body under a trapdoor on the stage, when night fell they came back and took the Andrew's body to a dump and cover it with garbage.

"Clare, you would have gone to jail, we couldn't let that happen. Besides Zach Connors never existed, so nobody will be looking for him!" A bus pulled in front of them, and the doors opened. The two of them said their goodbyes, hugged one another, and watched as each one waved to other when the bus drove away.

* * *

><p>A man walks into a hotel looking for a room to stay in for the night. The clerk at the desks, looks at the rather tall man, and asks if he'll be staying long.<p>

"Yea, I'll be here a while. A month at the most." The man behind the hotel desk looked at him. "Sir, can I ask why you're staying here for such a long period of time. If it's something private I completely understand. Just curious."

The tall man laughed, and told him it was fine. "Actually, I'm staying in town so I can visit my son. It's been a long time. You wanna see a baby picture of him?" The tall man pulled out of his wallet a picture of a smiling, blond six year old. The clerk looked at the picture and smiled.

"He's really cute, what's the little guys name?" The tall man took back the picture when it was handed to him. "Actually he's not so little anymore, he's really seventeen now, but I always picture him as my baby boy. His name is Andrew, and he has a brother here as well. I just thought it was time for a nice family reunion."

*****I hope you all enjoyed the story Into The Storm, it was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read for all of you. I will be making a sequel to this storm, it will be posted next month entitled _Breaking Glass._ I haven't thought of the subplots yet, but the main plot will revolve around Clara, and Eli dealing with their huge secret and having some troubles along the way when an old ghost comes to haunt Eli. I haven't set everything in stone yet, but there will be a major storyline between Declan and his fiance Beth, Holly J and her unborn baby, and possibly a serial killer might be in the future. You'll have to wait to see!******


	13. BREAKING GLASS PREVIEW

Breaking Glass Preview

Hey everyone, I wanted to give you guys a sneak preview of what's to come for my latest story, and sequel to "Into the Storm". I hope you enjoy this preview, and the storm itself will be up on the 10th next month. If you haven't read the earlier story, I'll post a link to it at the bottom page!

Narrator: For the students at Degrassi High School things are about to change.

*Quick flashes of Clare, Eli, KC, Drew, Anya, and Holly J*

"How could you possibly know what I am dealing with?" Holly J is yelling at Declan Coyne about something serious.

"I want everything to be ok for us, but I can't do that if you don't start to take control of yourself." Sav Bhandari is talking with a crying Ali, who in a next shot is seen walking down the halls of what looks to be a mental hospital.

*voiceover of Ali Bhandari* "I don't know what to believe anyone, if this is even where I belong."

Narrator: this semester

Principal Simpson: "I am sorry for your loss."

Narrator: the secrets they hold

Clare is seen taking her shirt off while Eli is in a chair watching.

Narrator: Will either bring them together.

"I love you Declan Coyne." A blonde girl is seen laying on top of a shirtless Declan.

Narrator: Or rip them apart.

KC is seen with a clutched fist, and Jenna on the floor feeling her face as if she was just hit. "Don't touch!" She yells.

"We have a problem, somebody knows what happened, and I think they have something to do with all of this!" Clare is frantically trying to talk with her boyfriend.

Narrator: The Secrets are darker, more dangerous than ever before.

"No, please don't, no!" Adam Torres is seen cowering into by someone with a pair of black shoes, and black gloves around Adam's throat.

Narrator: And some secrets are downright killer.


End file.
